Husband and Wife
by youngnrestlessx
Summary: An undercover case between Detectives Nick Amaro and Olivia Benson leads to an unexpected and complicated romance. Rated T for now but will be M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't claim the show nor the characters. Yes it's unfortunate but they belong to the great Dick Wolf.

A/N: This fanfic will involve the pairing of Olivia and Nick. Don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. However, I hope you will give the story a chance. It is fiction, after all. Enjoy!

**Special thanks to Emma for helping me out. She deserves most of the credit! xoxo**

"Benson, Amaro."

Olivia was currently engrossed in some paperwork that was not even close to being finished. Nick's head shot up from the computer and nodded to Cragen before turning his attention to his partner. There was a strand of hair covering one of her eyes as her head was bent over the mound of paperwork she was attempting to get through. The woman never got a break. He thought back to all the times he had offered to pick up some of the slack but there was no convincing Benson. He smiled at the thought. He got up and rounded the corner to her desk, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and dropped her pen, completely out of tune with her surroundings.

"Dammit, Nick," she hissed as she put a hand to her chest. Nick chuckled and shook his head lightly. "Woah, are you tellin' me Benson gets scared?" He laughed again when she shot daggers at him. "Sorry but you were a little zoned out there," he said, pointing to her paperwork. "Captain called us in. I think we're in trouble." Olivia rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm. "Speak for yourself. You're in trouble for almost giving me a heart attack." Nick smirked and opened the office door, allowing her to walk in first.

"Hey cap, whatcha got for us?" Liv asked casually before plopping down in one of the chairs in front of his old desk.

Nick stood next to her instead with his hands shoved into his pockets. Cragen nodded at the two before sliding two files their way.

"Well for starters, here are your case files. Both contain brief biographies to your identities. Hong will be here in the next hour to debrief you two."

Olivia nodded, snatching the file from his desk to get a look for herself. She stood quickly and smiled slightly before looking to Nick, who was already engrossed in his new "identity."

"Oh, and you two, your assignment starts tomorrow," Cragen said without looking up from the paperwork he had started on.

"Alright, Cap, we'll be ready," Olivia said before turning to leave, Nick following closely behind. "Well this should be exciting," Nick said, which received a smirk from Olivia as they prepared for their new little adventure.

She hadn't been on an undercover assignment for a few years, and that of course was with her _former _partner. Nick was still fairly new to the squad and although she had gotten closer to him recently, she couldn't help but wonder how they would get along undercover.

Olivia sighed. She would be Rachel Martin, an upper-class woman married to Christian Martin, a stock-broker from Manhattan. Rachel is involved with charities and enjoys hanging with her other rich friends. Olivia was ready to vomit. What a boring life. The two would be infiltrating a prostitution ring that involved some of "Rachel" and "Christian's" close pals.

Day 1

She quickly shoved the remainder of her belongings into a small carry on. Apparently the department had supplied them with wardrobe, all she would need were toiletries. When she heard a knock at her door, she huffed, silently cursing as she zipped up her bag and threw on some shoes. "Coming," she shouted as she trudged along the short distance between her bedroom and front door. Letting it swing open, she smiled when she saw her wide-awake partner.

"Goodmorning honey!" He said with a smirk as she stepped aside for him to cross the threshold.

She raised a brow at his attempt to tease her at such an ungodly hour. "Call me honey one more time, I'll kick your ass," Nick let out a throaty laugh as he followed her inside. Plopping down on the couch, he watched as she stomped back towards her room.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we've got to get going." Poking her head out from her room, she chucked a heel at him, hitting him square in the stomach.

"Ahh-shit, Liv, that hurt!" He rubbed his stomach, which earned a sinister giggle from the other side of the room. "Not funny!" He picked up the shoe and examined the six-inch stilt at the end of it. "Damn, how the hell are you going to chase down perps in these?"

Moments later, she emerged from her room and snatched the shoe from his hand. "Playing dress up, Nick?" She smirked as she strolled to her kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

Nick bounced up from the couch then and casually snuck up behind her. "It's Christian, babe, not Nick," he said, placing a hand at the curve of her waist as she poured herself a cup of steaming hot coffee.

She nearly gasped at the increase in proximity between them. Not to mention the fact that he had his hands on her.

He must've sensed the tense air because he immediately dropped his hand back to his side. "You're gonna have to get use to that, Rach. We're married, remember?"

She gulped before nodding. She hadn't turned around yet, and she wasn't planning on it.

Nick smirked to himself. He definitely caught her off guard, and he was surprised she didn't hit him square in the jaw.

Slowly he turned around and picked up her bag that was sitting outside of her bedroom door. "Ready?" He asked, still laughing inside that she had not turned around yet. She couldn't even look at him!

"Hmmm?" She finally craned her neck to the side. "Oh, yes, ready," she said nervously before screwing on the lid to her thermos.

Nick picked up Olivia's bag then shuffled through his pockets for his car keys. Liv looked in the mirror for a second and fixed the collar on her jacket. They both walked out of Olivia's apartment. Liv smiled "hey Nick, your shoes untied." She looked forward knowing that it wasn't. He looked down. "Really Liv?" he giggled then rolled his eyes. "Yep, really" She smirked and turned a little red. The rest of the walk filled with awkward silence.

"So anyways, do we have to stop at the precinct first, I know Cragen told us but I don't remember." Nick asked across the car putting Liv's bag into the back seat next to his. "Yeah, we have to get photos." She got into the car and buckled her seat belt then adjusted in the seat. Nick then getting into the car, he nodded, and then began to drive.

They drove for about fifteen minutes then Liv turned on the radio then let out a half smile. Nick turned to her. "What?" he smiled back at her. He then pulled up to the side of the precinct and put the car in park. "We are gonna pretend that we are married, it's just funny" she replies looking over into his big brown eyes. He then looked into her big beautiful Bambi eyes. "I don't know I think I'll like it" he said softly. Liv breathed in, smiled and blushed a little. She then turned and began to get out of the car. Nick grabbed her arm. The skin underneath his hand became instantly warm.

"Liv… Your shoe is untied." He said in one of the most serious tones possible. Liv laughed "You're an asshole" she said then tore her arm out of his grip and got out of the car. They then walked into the precinct checking in at the front desk. They stepped into the elevator. Liv leaned against the elevator her purse accidently hitting the "help" button. "Ah! Crap!" She laughed then pressed it again.

"Holy… that scared the shit out of me!" Nick said from his two steps backwards spot that he had jumped to. "Sorry" Liv smiled. He stared at her. Nick loved when she did, he really didn't get to see it that much, considering the job. He knew that he really liked her after they really started working together; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her smile, her hair, everything about her just so fucking perfect… nobody could ever compare to her. So badass and seeing her battle it out with Casey that one time… _Hawt._ Liv waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to planet Amaro… we have reached our destination." She giggled; to be honest the teenage girl inside her was really excited that Nick was staring at her. She had realized that he was taking a little more interest in her lately. And when he put his hand on her earlier that morning, her heart almost stopped. He was really handsome; she always wondered what his body looked like under those sexy tuxes. Liv always had a sweet spot for a well-dressed man.

"Oh, yeah sorry." He said softly then they walked into the precinct. "Hey look it's the newlyweds" Munch said as they both walked in. "shut it Munch." Liv said then plopped her purse on her desk. Cragen then walked out of his office "Liv, Nick in here, please" He waved his two fingers motioning them. They then walked into his office. He gave them five photos, two younger and three older men. "The first one is Luke Hoglund, the second Ethan Rogers, the third Harry Ritt, the fourth Neil Warren, and the fifth Robert Kwaz. All of these men are the ones who are started the ring, now Nick" he pointed at him "you are a new stock broker, well it said that in the file" he sat at his desk.

Liv and Nick examined the pictures. "yes captain, find everything out then we arrest them" Liv smiled at Cragen. "Ok… you know the drill by now, there is a black Mercedes-Benz waiting outside for you now, the GPS is set for your apartment address." Nicks eyes lit up like a two year old on Christmas. "Don't be stupid Nick." Cragen laughed. They then almost ran out of the office. "Be safe kids!" Cragen smiled. Liv smiled then popped her head back into his office. "I will dad."

Nick got the bags out of the car and put them into the Mercedes. "Liv this car is the shit!" he was still so excited. "I know! Never rode in luxury riding before." Liv got into the car and ran her hands over the red leather seat. Nick put the key in the ignition, the rush running through his fingers as he turned the car on. "Nick you okay?" Liv giggled. "Yeah totally just the rush of this car, its freaking beautiful" he turned to her and stared into her eyes. _Not as beautiful as you, though._ He wanted to say that out loud. "Never knew you were this interested in cars Nick." Liv looked down.

"Well, these kinds of cars, yes." He said as he pulled away from the curb.

bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro ~ bensaro bensaro ~ bensaro

It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination on the upper west side, mainly because Nick became the fast and the furious with his new toy car. Nick hopped out of the driver's side, jogging over to open the door for Olivia before she opened it herself. She smirked at him, rolling her eyes as he extended a hand. "I think I can manage this one on my own," she said, ignoring his outstretched hand as she gracefully emerged from the passenger side.

He frowned and lightly grabbed hold of her arm, making sure to get close enough so that he could whisper. "Little things like that could blow our cover. Rachel wouldn't act that way towards her husband, so you better start playing the role or we're screwed." He pulled back in a huff as he headed towards the trunk, receiving a death glare from Olivia. She sighed and shut the car door a little harder than she should've and grabbed the bag Nick had just pulled out from the trunk.

Nick linked his arm with hers as they headed towards the entrance of the swanky apartment building. The bellhop greeted them and proceeded to open the door. Olivia couldn't help the excitement she felt when she saw how ritzy the place was.

"Now I could get used to this," she muttered as they made their way to the elevator. "What floor are we on?" She asked as the doors shut. "The very top," Nick said as he pushed the button. "Wow, a penthouse apartment." She sighed and Nick laughed, shaking his head. "Don't get too attached," he said with a smirk, earning a nudge from Olivia.

The rest of the ride up was left in comfortable silence until the elevator reached the top floor. The doors opened and they were welcomed with the large foyer. "Wow, this is bigger than my entire apartment." Nick smirked and followed her out.

"This place is amazing. And look at that view." They both walked over to the large glass window and gazed out at the beautiful city. "I bet this is absolutely stunning at night," she said with a smile, placing her hand to the glass for a moment. Nick glanced her way a brief second and reveled in her beauty. It was moments like these where she was positively beaming with happiness. It made him weak in the knees. He didn't realize he was staring until she was turned around, staring right back at him. She quirked her eyebrow up at him in confusion and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Amaro…Hey!" She called out before he snapped out of his trance. "What, is there something on my face?" She asked before wiping at her mouth for any crumbs. Nick blushed, embarrassed that she caught him staring. "Yep, you got a little somethin' right" he pointed his finger towards her chin "there" he said before flicking her nose. She frowned and backed up, holding her hand over her face. "Wow, Nick!" He erupted in laughter, proud that he got her back. "Gotcha!"

"What are you, five?" She asked, holding back the laugher that threatened to erupt. He noticed right away and pulled the hand away from her face.

"You think it's funny!" She bit her lip and turned away, about to crack up. He pulled her back around and held her hands down by her sides. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're smiling! Ha!" He said as she snatched her hands out of his grasp. "Whatever, Nick! You caught me!" She said before walking off to view the rest of the apartment. He smirked and followed closely behind as she walked into the master bedroom. It was huge. "God, this is huge." She immediately plopped down on the king sized bed and exhaled dramatically. "Oh yes, I call this room!" He frowned and plopped down beside her. "And what makes you think you get the master bedroom?" Olivia smirked and sat up, looking down at him. "The lady picks first," she said matter-of-fact. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "Fine, I'll be a gentlemen about it…" He got up and went searching for the other bedroom.

He was in the master bedroom moments later, a shit-eating-grin on his face.

"What? Don't tell me there's another master bedroom," she said, getting up off the bed prepared to take a look for herself.

"Not exactly," he said, crossing his arms. She quirked a brow, waiting for him to explain. "Well?"

"Well you see Liv, there's only one bedroom."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nice one Nick. There has to be at least a guest room here."

Nick shook his head, still smirking. "Nope. And I even checked the couches. None of them are pull outs." He scratched the back of his head before looking back up at her. "Obviously they assumed a married couple is supposed to be sleeping in the same bed together."

Olivia felt a blush creep up her neck as she looked down at the floor. She regained her composure quickly, hoping back on the king size bed. "I get the bed!" She smirked, receiving a glare from Nick in the process.

"No way, Princess. That couch in there is hard as a rock. No way that's good for my back."

Olivia sighed. "Fine Nick, take the bed. I'll tough it out and sleep on the couch." She proceeded to slide of the bed and head to the couch but he quickly stopped her in the doorway. "What Nick?" She asked, a hint of edge in her voice. She wasn't too pleased with their current sleeping situation. "Liv, here, you take the bed. I didn't mean to be an ass." She smirked at that, rolling her eyes. "Look, the only way we can settle this is if we both sleep in that bed together." Instantly she blushed at her boldness. She looked away, trying to escape his scrutinizing gaze. She could see the tug at the corner of his lips. He was grinning at her like a chestier cat.

She smacked his arm and grinned herself. "Now you're really being an ass. You know what I mean, Nick. Look, the bed is big enough. We won't even touch!" She said, going into defense mode.

He gently took hold of her arms, looking down at her with a genuine smile on his face. "Liv, are you sure you feel comfortable with that?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't feel comfortable with the idea." He smirked and nodded. "But hey, if you get handsy in your sleep Amaro, the bed is all mine!" She smirked and brushed past him, making her way to the extravagant kitchen. He grinned like a school boy and couldn't fight the blush that made its way to his cheeks. Sleeping in the same bed with Olivia Benson. Yep, this case was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! School has been kicking my butt lately. But I can promise some more frequent updates now that things are about to calm down. The next chapter should come pretty soon since I have most of it written. Anyway, reviews make my day and definitely give me motivation (; So don't be shy! Enjoy**

Liv was beginning to grow tired. Unpacking and blushing can take a lot out of a woman. Nick had gone out to get something for dinner later, so she had laid down on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping to catch a cat nap.

Just as Nick got out of the car, his phone rang, seeing the caller ID as Luke Hoglund. The phones that the department gave them already had all of their numbers programmed into them.

"Martin" He answered. He shut the door and locked the car.

"Hello Christian, Luke here." His voice was really deep.

"What's up Luke? How did you get my number?" Nick asked walking through the lobby doors, carrying a bag of steaks, potatoes, green beans, and a two bottles of red wine.

"Oh I went through the newbie files today." He laughed. "And I was wondering if you would want to go out with us tonight, sort of break you in." Luke said then leaned back in his office chair.

"Of course. My wife, Rachel, and I would love to come out and join you guys, just tell me when and where." Nick smiled fakely as he walked into the elevator.

"Good, can't wait to meet your wife… We're going to a club called Liefde, Lust, en Dancing. That's Love, Lust and Dancing in Dutch. It's still pretty new, but thought we'd give it a try. Be there at eight o'clock tonight. It's on the corner of 134th and Broadway... Bye Christian." Luke hung up the phone and so did Nick. He rode the elevator the rest of the way up to the apartment and walked in, setting the groceries down on the table.

He looked around the apartment and saw no trace of his partner. "Liv," he called out, wondering if she had slipped out earlier. With no answer, he slipped into their bedroom only to see the beautiful Olivia Benson asleep peacefully and fully clothed on _their _bed. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. She was absolutely exhausted. Without realizing it, he was already at her side, leaning over her sleeping figure. What he would do to get a taste of those full, pink lips.

He'd get a swift kick to the groin, that's what. He would have to settle for a tap on the shoulder…for now.

"Liv… Liv, wake up. I'm back," Nick gently rubbed Olivia's shoulder, feeling her stir beneath his touch. Her skin was so warm and so smooth…

"Mmm, five more minutes…" she moaned before turning over on her side, Nick's hand almost coming in direct contact with her breast. He almost gasped and felt himself begin to grow hard.

"Shit," he muttered, attempting to calm himself down.

"Uh Liv," he cleared his throat. "I bought us dinner. You should eat a little something before we go out tonight."

She waved her hand in an attempt to shoo him off, kicking the covers off. "Alright, alright. I'll grab a shower first and be right there."

He gulped, then nodded. Shower. Thoughts began to flood his mind and he couldn't refrain from thinking about his partner naked…in the shower.

Olivia was already up and examining her partner's facial expression thoroughly. "What in the world is goin' on up there?" She asked, tapping him on the head, laughing.

"Uh, nothing at all, just thinking about tonight," he lied, getting a roll of the eyes response from Liv.

"Yeah, ok, sure you are," she joked as she headed towards the bathroom.

"This is going to be a long night," he muttered.

She emerged moments later in some loose sweats and a towel wrapped around her head.

"Have a nice shower?" Nick asked with a smile setting forks on the table.

Olivia smiled and sat down at the bar across from him. "It was wonderful. I can definitely get used to that."

The table was set with a candle lit and the food was already on the plates.

"Ni—uh, Christian, did you do all this?" She asked in disbelief as she took a look around the place. The food looked incredible.

"Is that doubt I hear in your voice?" Nick asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I just had no idea you cooked, that's all," she smiled, and took a sip of the wine, avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. She was already feeling giddy. What was going on with her?

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to have a nice quiet dinner before we go to the club tonight" Nick smiled then sat beside Olivia.

"Wait, club?" Liv shot a look at Nick.

"Yes, Rachel, we are going to a club tonight to get to know our friends" He smiled sarcastically then put his hand in Olivia's. Liv's breathing became shallow and slow.

"Save it for the club, Christian." Liv smiled devilishly. Nick swallowed hard and put his hand back on his knee. The both dug into their food in silence.

After dinner the two of them got ready. Nick decided on a clean white button down and a pair of nice jeans with black dress shoes. Olivia was dressed in a little black dress with a strip of lace across the top and a pair of black heels. She looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy and she went for a hint of smoky eyes. A diamond necklace completed the look, drawing attention to the generous amount of cleavage the dress revealed.

She emerged from the master bath an hour later, spraying on some perfume as she briskly walked into the kitchen area past Nick.

Nick, of course, was already dressed and watching basketball on the huge flat screen.

Nick gulped audibly and his attention was no longer attached to the television in front of him. Her back was facing him now, thank God. He almost felt like a perv looking her up and down the way he was, but really, it was only expected when a beautiful woman put on a dress like that.

Fuck. His feelings for his partner were becoming blatantly clear, and he seriously hoped it wouldn't screw up their assignment…or better yet, their partnership.

"You look great, Nick" Liv smiled softly as she walked towards him. He was still in a daze until she was breathtakingly close to him.

"Your tie is a little crooked," she said, reaching for the knot at the collar. Her gentle yet strong hands swiftly made some adjustments before a smile appeared back on her face. "Perfect," she almost whispered, looking up into his brown eyes.

He was already staring into hers, though. "Liv, you look absolutely gorgeous…You are stunning."

She blushed and nervously placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks, Nick," she said almost shyly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She grinned before straightening the collar to his oxford. He took ahold of her hands and held them at their sides. Her heart nearly stopped.

"I mean it. You're easily the most beautiful woman in a room full of people."

Her cheeks instantly heated, so she squeezed his hands in a way to distract him.

It was always hard for her to accept compliments. Especially ones coming from him; her partner… Her recently separated partner.

She bit her lip before loosening her grip on his hands, failing to make eye-contact with him. But he wasn't about to let her walk away.

He instantly tightened his grip, pulling her closer. "Liv," He said, his voice sounding rough with masculinity. It made her insides churn.

"Look at me," he said before tucking his finger beneath her chin, tipping her head up to meet his gaze. "I meant what I said. You're an incredible woman, Olivia." He wanted her to know how amazing she was to him…to everyone. She couldn't seem to wrap that around that pretty little head of hers.

God, where did this emotion come from? She immediately shut her eyes when she felt tears brimming the surface. She was not about to cry in front of him. She couldn't. For one, it would mess up her eye makeup. And two, Nick did not need to see her emotional side.

He was a cop, though; obviously he knew something was up. "Liv, what's goin' on?" He soothingly ran his hands up and down her bare back. The warmth from his fingertips gave her goosebumps and caused her body to lean into his chest for support. Much needed support.

"Nothing's going on. I'm just not one for receiving compliments," she whispered and laughed softly, letting her head fall to his shoulder as he continued to rub the tension away.

His hand traveled up the expanse of her back towards her neck, gently stroking her long, dark hair. There had to be more to what was really going on, but he wouldn't press. Not right before they went out with complete strangers.

"Well hey, at least trust me when I say you're absolutely breathtaking. What can I do to make you believe it?"

He knew exactly how. But what he didn't know is how she'd react.

She slowly lifted her head off of his shoulder, searching his eyes for an answer. Her gaze slipped down to his lips, unable to draw her attention anywhere else.

He was way ahead of her. His hands buried in her thick hair at the base of her skull, drawing her face towards his. His lips were millimeters away until the shrill ring of his cell brought them both back to reality.

Sighing, he let his forehead drop to hers, reaching for his phone in his pocket. "I need to take this…" She nodded as he answered. It was their driver.

She slowly eased out of their close proximity to grab her wrap and purse.

He ended the call and smiled softly at her, holding out his arm for her to take.

"It's showtime," he said as he lead her out of the apartment.

**A/N: Next, things start to heat up between Nick and Olivia at the club**


End file.
